


Pillow Talk

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [97]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e19-20 Moebius, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: She’s been lying in his arms for a while but neither feels the need to fill the silence. They’re both sated and simply enjoying the fact that after eight years they can finally dothis.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Pillow Fight Day’ (6 April). Missing scene for season 8 ‘Moebius’; set after the “You’ve got packing to do!” scene, but before the fishing scene.

She’s been lying in his arms for a while but neither feels the need to fill the silence. They’re both sated and simply enjoying the fact that after eight years they can finally do _this_.

With her back pressed against Jack’s chest, Sam feels his breathing start to even out and she knows that he’s on the verge of falling asleep.

“I can hear you thinking, Carter,” he mumbles.

“Sorry.”

His hand – the one that’s splayed across her stomach – flexes before he pulls her impossibly closer and places a lazy kiss onto her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you think the guys will mind?”

“No,” he says quietly. “They probably already know.”

Turning to face him, Sam finds herself smiling at the sight of the General – _Jack_ – she silently corrects herself, with his eyes closed and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

He looks peaceful and content and it isn’t a look she often sees on him and the realization that she’s the reason behind it, that _she’s_ the one to bring him that happiness, is heady and exhilarating. She watches transfixed as the early morning sun filters through the drapes onto the crumpled bed sheets. The beams of sunlight settle on Jack’s face, highlighting his rugged features and Sam’s gaze travels slightly lower. She finds herself instinctively reaching out, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“You can’t go back to sleep, Jack.”

“Oh no?”

He cracks open an eye and grins, his hand slowly trailing along the length of Sam’s spine.

“That’s not what I meant,” she says, trying to hide her smile. “Daniel and Teal'c will be here soon. You still need to get the spare room ready – since I haven't been using it.”

“Can’t they do it themselves?”

“Jack! Don't be ridiculous,” she scolds lightly, before laughing. “You're a terrible host.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining earlier,” he smirks, pulling her even closer.

It takes Sam longer than she plans to break the kiss, but then she’s rolling away from him and sits up in bed. With a quick glance around the room she spots an item of clothing on the floor. Jack's gaze burns into her skin as she lets the sheet fall around her before she scoops up a t-shirt. It’s his, but it covers Sam adequately and when she turns to face him, he’s watching her appreciatively.

“What am I supposed to wear?” He asks as he sits up and leans against the headboard. “Somehow I don't think your sweet little tank top number will fit me.”

Sam raises a brow and silently counts down from three. Right on cue, she watches Jack roll out of bed.

“Fine. You win, Carter,” he mutters, causing her to smirk.

* * *

Jack leans against the door jamb, his arms folded across his chest as he watches Sam throw the comforter over the guest bed and tuck it under the corners of the mattress with military precision.

“You know, I don't think Danny will mind if there's a crease or two.”

“You were supposed to do this an hour ago,” she replies pointedly, glancing over her shoulder.

“Yes,” he murmurs as he makes his way over to her. “But then… I got distracted.”

With a gentleness that surprises her, he reaches up and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. He starts to lean in just as Sam steps back.

“Here,” she whispers. “The pillows need covers.”

She grins as she leaves him standing in the middle of the guest bedroom, mouth hanging open and clutching a pillow to his stomach. Sam already has the cover on the other pillow when she hears him speak.

“Y’know Carter,” he says as he reaches for the cover. “You really need to learn how to relax for longer.”

“I’m relaxed.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“I’m not buying it, sorry.”

She throws him a smile and he shrugs in response. “What? I’ve seen you relaxed. This isn’t it.”

“Really?” She asks, parroting his earlier question.

“Oh yeah,” he grins. “Like the time you drank that stuff on P3X-595 and – _oof!_ ”

“You promised to never mention that again!”

“Did you just... Did you just _throw a pillow at me?_ ”

“Yes. _Sir,_ ” she adds belatedly.

With a nod, Jack slowly crouches down and picks it up. There’s a glint in his eye and Sam knows there’s only one way this is going to end.

“You'll be sorry,” he drawls a second before he throws the pillow back, hitting Sam square in the chest.

“This. Means. War. General.”

Suddenly, pillows are flying across the room, every time hitting their targets with surprising accuracy as both Sam and Jack try to dodge out of the way. Their laughter fills the cabin and Sam is just about to suggest that they stop when the general grabs onto the pillow she’s clutching and pulls her to him. Before she can say anything though, he cups her face in his hands and closes the remaining distance between them.

Sam idly thinks the pillow falls to the floor as she winds her arms around his neck, and presses her body close to his.

“Uh, Jack? Sam?”

The pair suddenly break apart and turn to see Daniel and Teal’c staring at them from the doorway with mixed expressions.

“Are we, ah, interrupting?”

Daniel pulls a face at his question, but before Sam can try and deny anything, Jack steps behind her and places a hand on her waist.

“I don’t know about you, Carter,” he mumbles, “but I think they might definitely know now.”


End file.
